Chickadee
by BonnieBunBun
Summary: When the FNAF characters find Chica as a baby, they enter a life of parenthood. Will they survive the pain and misery? Will Chica survive a life of embarrassment?
1. Little Yellow Chick

It was a spring evening at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and all the animatronics were doing there casual evening plans. Bonnie was practicing her guitar. Freddy was singing. Foxy was hiding as usual, and Chica was, baking a pizza. "Hey Bonnie, can ye please stop all that racket!" Foxy shouted, peeking his head out of the cove. "What you call racket, is actually music." Bonnie replied. "Well cut it out, I'm trying to get shut eye!" Foxy growled. "Shhhh! Both of you guys quiet!" Freddy snapped. "I think I hear something." "How could ye possibly hear anything over that horrid noise?" Foxy asked. The noise was coming from the kitchen. "It sounds like, crying." Freddy said with a concerned look. "It's probably just Mike Shmit crying about how he's going to die." Bonnie stated. "No, no it sounds like a little kid, or even a baby for that matter." Freddy said. "Wait, where is Chica?" Bonnie asked, a bit worried. They the three of them followed Freddy into the kitchen. Once they got there, a horrible sight lay in front of them. A little yellow chick was sitting on the floor, wearing a bib that had "Let's Eat" written on it. Foxy fainted, Freddy stood frozen, and the color in Bonnie drained. With one glance, the three fnaf characters knew exactly who it was. "C-Chica!?" Freddy asked. the Chicken stopped crying as Bonnie picked her up. with that, Chica's whole attitude changed. "Put me down!" she demanded. "But your so cute." Freddy stated. "I said, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Chica was about in tears. "Okay jeez." said Bonnie lowering Chica to the ground.


	2. Diaper Prison

"What now?" Foxy asked. "I guess we have to take care of her." Freddy stated. With that, Chica froze. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said in a snooty voice. "But what if you have to….. You know, use the bathroom?" Freddy asked. "I'll figure it out." Chica said. "I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie stated. "Foxy, could you please get me the pack of spare diapers from the supply closet?" Bonnie asked. "Ye mean the one incase guests forget to bring'em?" Foxy asked. "Yes please." With that Chica's heart raced. "Come on guys, you're not goanna make me wear them, are you?" Chica said worried. "Sorry Chica, but now that you're like this, you can't really control it." Freddy said, with a slight smile. "I can control it, really!" the chicken insisted. "I got them!" Foxy shouted. Chica dashed out of the room. Freddy and Bonnie chased after her. Foxy was having trouble opening the pack, because of his hook. Bonnie tripped over a chair. Chica kept running. She jumped on stage. Freddy followed. He chased her into a corner. "P-please Freddy, don't do this to me!" Chica said, crying. "I'm so sorry Chica, but I have to." He picked up the sobbing chicken, and brought her back to the cove. Bonnie got up, and took Chica from Freddy. "Foxy, could you please hand me one." Bonnie asked. Foxy handed the diaper to bonnie. After what seemed like Hell, the sobbing chicken had been diapered. "Chica, it's done, you can stop crying now." Freddy said. "No! You guys did something awful to me, I'm not goanna forget it!" Chica sobbed. "I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "YOU SHOULD BE!" the chicken screamed at Bonnie.

That night, Chica slept in the kitchen. Bonnie slept by her, in case she tried to run out of the room.


	3. Poor Chica

Chica awoke in the kitchen. It was still dark out, and she was cold. She noticed that the fuzzy blanket had fallen off of her. She snatched it up, and began walking back to her sleeping spot. On the way, she tripped over a pan, and landed face first on the floor. She forced herself not to cry. Even though it hurt. She then curled up next to Bonnie, and went to sleep.

The next morning, she was woken up by Freddy, who had picked her up in her sleep. "Hello there sweetie." He said softly. "Don't call me that!" Chica snapped back. Bonnie poked her head out from the kitchen. "Is she awake?" she asked. "Yes, and she seems to be in a bad mood." Freddy replied. He then walked into the kitchen with Chica in hand. "When you were asleep, we got some supplies." Bonnie said, sitting Chica down in a high chair. She then snapped the tray in place. Chica was not pleased by this. "LET ME OUT OF THIS CONTRAPTION!" she screamed. "Sorry Chica," Bonnie said sweetly. Chica surrendered. She sat there and pouted. Bonnie walked over, and set a piece of pizza in front of Chica. She picked up the slice, and tried to feed Chica. "Oh come on Chica, you love pizza." Bonnie insisted. "Not when you diaper me, and stick me in this god forsaken high chair." The chicken snapped. "Fine then, feed yourself." Bonnie said. Chica picked up the slice, and dropped it. She tried again, same result. "Bonnie," Chica called. "Can you help me, please?" "But I thought you could feed yourself." The rabbit said. Chica was getting teary eyed again. "Please Bonnie, I'm begging you!" "Okay," Bonnie said. She picked up the slice, and started. "Open up," Bonnie said. Chica was ticked off, but she did as told. The pizza tasted good. After a bit, she found herself enjoying it. When she was finished, Bonnie unsnapped the tray. She helped Chica down. Chica walked into the party area, and sat down. Then she felt it. She had to go the bathroom. Oh crap she thought. Freddy apparently read her mind. "What's wrong Chica?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Nothing!" Chica replied quickly. She crossed her legs. "F-freddy, I need a bathroom now!" she said, panicked. "Okay," said Freddy. "Then could you help me get this diaper off." She asked. "Sorry Chica, but remember what we said." Freddy reminded. "Freddy please, I need help!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "I can't Chica." He said. "FREDDY PLEASE, I NEED YOU!" she yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. Then she did the thing she dreaded most. She started sobbing at the feeling of wetness between her legs. Freddy went to grab her, but she ran for the door. Bonnie blocked her path, and scooped her up. "PUT ME DOWN!" she sobbed. Freddy handed Bonnie another diaper. Bonnie walked the sobbing Chicken into the girl's bathroom. After about three minutes, she came out holding Chica, who was still crying. "I HATE YOU, I HATE ALL OF YOU!" she shouted. Bonnie rolled her eyes, and lowered Chica down to the ground. She gave her a quick pat on the back, and walked away.


	4. Foxy

That night, Bonnie was startled by Chica's crying. "Come on Chica, let me sleep in." Bonnie moaned. The chicken kept crying. "What do you need?" the rabbit asked. "I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" Chica asked. "I don't know." Groaned the rabbit still half asleep. Chica then started crying again. "FINE! I'LL GET YOU YOUR STUPID BREAKFAST!" bonnie stomped to the kitchen. Chica smiled. "Maybe I should do that more often." She thought. Bonnie came back in holding what looked like a baby bottle. "If your gonna cry like a baby, then your gonna drink like one too." She said popping the tip of the bottle into the chicken's beak. Chica spit the bottle out as if it was poison. Bonnie popped it back in. Chica surrendered and began to suck on it. It was weird but she actually liked it. After she finished, she handed the bottle to Bonnie. After that, bonnie picked her up. She carried her to Foxy. "Foxy, could you please watch her for a bit, I've got to get some sleep." Bonnie said. Then she walked away. Foxy keeled down to chica's height, and picked her up. He handed her an eye patch, and a pirate hat. "You be captain Chica, and I'm yer first mate Foxy." He said. After about an hour of playing pirate, Foxy was tired, and Chica had wet herself again. This time though, she didn't care as much. After Bonnie changed her, they had lunch. Pizza to be exact. Chica didn't really seem to mind the treatment anymore.

The following morning, Bonnie told everyone that the Toys were coming over to see Chica. Everyone was happy upon hearing the news, except Chica, who almost chocked on her pizza.


	5. ToyTime Troubles

That same afternoon, the Toys, BB, the puppet, and even Goldie came over to visit. Chica ran out of the room for the third time, trying to escape. Bonnie greeted everyone at the door, and invited them in. "Welcome everyone!" Freddy exclaimed. "Hello Freddy, where is the little one?" Toy Freddy asked. Just then, Foxy came in, holding Chica. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT THEM TO SEE ME!" Chica yelled. Foxy placed her down on the ground, letting everyone see her. She tried to hide, but it was useless. She was about in tears. Don't cry, she told herself. Not in front of your friends. Toy Bonnie reached down, and picked her up. "Hello darling. Oh you look so cute!" the Blue rabbit exclaimed. Toy Chica walked over to Toy Bonnie. "Hello there big sis." She greeted, with a cheerful smile. "Or should I say, little sis." With that, Chica started crying. Why did this happen?! Why weren't they trying to find a cure for this!? Toy Bonnie rocked the sobbing bird, trying to calm her down. Toy Freddy pulled a pacifier from his hat. He handed it to Toy Bonnie, who popped it in Chica's mouth. Chica, was getting angrier by the second. She spat the pacifier out, and continued to sob. "Chica, your just making it harder on yourself." Mangle said. Chica's anger level had just went overboard. She was screaming her head off. "My ears hurt!" cried Balloon Boy, covering his ears. "Give her to me please." Bonnie said. Toy Bonnie handed Chica over to her older twin. Bonnie walked out of the room. BB unplugged his ears. "Poor Chica." Said Mangle. "Poor us, she almost made us deaf!" Goldie said. After five minutes, Bonnie returned, Chica in arms, sleeping. Bonnie set Chica in a pile of blankets. She sat down, and pulled ear plugs out of her ears. "She should be good for about an hour or so." She informed. Goldie had a smirk on his face, as he pulled out a camera. "Payback anyone?" he asked. They spent about half an hour taking funny snapshots. Then Chica started moving. "She's waking up!" Freddy warned. Goldie hid the camera behind his back. Just in time to see Chica looking at them. "Hello again sugar." Mangle said. Chica turned to look at Goldie, she saw the camera. "HEY!" She shouted. She snatched the camera from the bear. To his horror, she through it on the ground, and stomped on it. "I PAID FIFTY BUCKS FOR THAT!" Goldie said. He was about to charge, when Toy Bonnie and Foxy grabbed him. "LET ME AT HER!" He yelled trying to break free. "We're going to go." Toy Bonnie said, dragging Goldie out with her. "Thank God!" Chica said. She looked up, as she saw Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy all glaring at her. "Ye be in a boatload of trouble!" Foxy said, picking her up.


	6. More Babies?

The next day, Chica awoke. Crap, she thought. I'm wet. I'll just cry until Bonnie comes. No big deal. The little bird started crying. No Bonnie. She cried louder. Still no Bonnie! Freddy walked in, and picked her up. "Where's Bonnie?" Chica asked confused. "She's apologizing to the Toys." Freddy said. "What do you need?" the bear asked. The chicken's face turned red, as she pointed at her soggy diaper. "Oh, FOXY!" the bear called. "What do ye want, I be trying to sleep!" the fox demanded. "Change her." Freddy said as he pointed at Chica. "No way lass, I be a pirate, it would hurt me dignity." The foxy said. "Well I'm not going to, so that leaves you!" Freddy yelled back. Chica started crying again. "Now the wee lass is crying." foxy said. "Well it's your fault, you aren't changing her!" freddy yelled back. "I AIN'T GONNA CHANGE THE WEE LASS, SHE BE A GIRL!" Foxy screamed. "I'M NOT GOING TO EITHER!" Freddy yelled. Chica just kept crying as they bickered on. "JUST CHANGE HER, YOU GOD DA-" the bear and fox turned to see Bonnie standing at the door. "Hello lass, we be deciding who's goanna change the wee lass." Foxy said, smiling nervously. Chica was still crying. The rabbit walked up to the two adults, and slapped them both. "You people drive me nuts!" she said, as she scooped up the sobbing Chica. Taking her to the bathroom. After she came out, she sat Chica down in the high chair. She got some pizza out of the fridge. She gave it to Chica. She picked up the slice, and began to feed the eager chicken. Then she heard a knock on the door. She walked over, with Chica in her hand. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Mangle, Springtrap, and Toy Bonnie, all with nervous smiles on their faces. "Good afternoon guys." Bonnie greeted. "We don't know what happened!" Toy Bonnie explained. "What happened?" Bonnie asked. Each of the figures pulled their hands from their backs. Reveling tiny versions of Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and non-other than Shadow Bonnie. They were all awake. Shadow Bonnie was pulling on Springtrap's ears. Toy Chica was chewing on her cupcake. Toy Freddy was playing with his hat. "FOXY! WE NEED THREE MORE DIAPERS!" Bonnie called. The three babies stopped what they were doing, and jumped out of the adult's arms. They ran in all different directions. Bonnie chased Toy Chica. She followed her down the east hall. There, she cornered her. Picked her up, and walked to the cove. Toy Bonnie chased Shadow Bonnie. The cosmic colored rabbit ran into the kitchen. He climbed up the counter. Toy Bonnie grabbed him, and met Bonnie at the cove. Springtrap chased Toy Freddy. Down the west hall, into the office. The bear ran up the east hall, and running right into Mangle. "Where do you think you're going?" the Vixen asked. She grabbed him, and brought him back to the cove. Bonnie grabbed a diaper from Foxy, and started tackling Toy Chica. Foxy changed Toy Freddy, and Springtrap changed Shadow Bonnie. "This sucks." Said Toy Chica.


	7. The Toys' First Day

That night, Bonnie was feeding all four of them, pizza. Shadow, and Toy Chica were enjoying their meals. But Toy Freddy seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. "Teddy, are you okay?" Bonnie asked. Toy Freddy was not okay, he needed a bathroom. But he replied. "Yes, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" The lavender rabbit asked. "IM FINE!" he said. "Ok, but if you need anything just ask." Bonnie said with a smile. Toy Freddy nodded. I can hold it. Toy Freddy thought. Toy Chica, and Chica were playing patty cake. Bonnie was playing catch with Shadow. Toy Freddy was concentrated on not wetting himself. He sat on the floor, legs crossed. Foxy walked over to him, and asked if he was okay. "Foxy, can you please let me go to the men's room?" Toy Freddy begged. Before Foxy could answer, Chica chimed in. "It's not worth holding it." She said, pointing to her now wet diaper. "No! I can get there myself." The bear said. Sneaking out of the room. He found the west hall, and the east hall. Which way was the men's room he thought. He went down the west hall, only to find the girls bathroom. Crap! He went east, and found the men's room. He was about to push the door open, when he felt his bladder release. His front got wet and heavy. To make matters worse, the diaper even leaked. "NO!" he said banging on the bathroom door, angry. "I WAS SO CLOSE!" The weight increase made him wobble, and then fall on his butt. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, kicking his legs, and screaming. Freddy heard the noise, and walked over to see what was going on. "TOYTRONIC FREDRICK FAZBEAR!" he yelled. "What the heck were you thinking?!" "If you had to go, why did you wait?" The bear asked. "I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself!" The bear sobbed. "I know, but you just can't, and this is proof." The older bear explained. Freddy picked up his wet sobbing brother, and carried him into the men's.

"I wonder what happened to Teddy." Toy Chica asked. Just then, Freddy placed the bear down next to them. "I told you it wasn't worth it." Chica said. At this, the small bear burst into sobs. Bonnie came, and picked him up. "It's okay, you just had your first accident, and that's okay." The rabbit cooed. After a bit, the plush like bear calmed down. He even fell asleep.

The next morning, Toy Chica had woke up, feeling a bit dazed. She tried to stand, but her diaper felt…. Heavy?... No! She had wet herself in her sleep. The chicken started crying. Toy Bonnie rushed in, to see her friend was wet. The rabbit picked up the crying bird, and carried her over to Bonnie. "Can I please have a diaper?" the rabbit asked. Bonnie handed her little sis a clean diaper. Toy Bonnie laid the chicken on the table in the bathroom, and began the proses. Toy Chica kept crying. "Chi, you know you can stop crying now right?" the rabbit asked. "No! This been the most embarrassing experience of my entire life!" The bird went on. "How would you like to be babyfied, diapered, wet yourself, and now be changed by your best friend!?" "Good point." The rabbit said. After she was done, she carried Toy Chica back to the main area. "Now be good you guys." Toy Bonnie said.


	8. Shadow's Misery

The next day, the cosmic bunny, woke up. He was awfully hungry. To be honest, he even had to go to the bathroom. Just like Teddy, he held it. Foxy came in to see if the rabbit was awake. He picked him up, and carried him over to the kitchen. The fox grabbed a slice of pizza, and started feeding the little phantom rabbit. He ate it even though he hated being fed by an adult. When shadow was finished, he was carried over to where Toy Chica and Chica, were playing baby games with Bonnie. "Hello there shadow!" Bonnie called, with a friendly smile. "Would you care to join us?" "No, I'm fine." Shadow replied. He got up, and ran from the room. He found a hiding spot, and did what he needed. After that, he just stood there. Soon, Bonnie came looking for him. "Shadow?" The purple bunny called. "There you are!" she said grabbing him. "Oh, and it seems that your wet. "Foxy!" she called. "What be all that yelling!" the pirate called. "He's male, so it's you and Freddy's time to shine." The bunny said smiling. "Okay, but I am not helping any of the girls." Foxy said. "Me neither." Freddy stated. The cosmic rabbit began to run for his life. He dashed into the kitchen, and hid in the corner. "Shadow," Freddy's voice echoed through the halls. His footsteps were getting closer. "Please come out Shadow," Foxy pleaded. How could this be happening? Shadow thought. "Come on Shadow, we don't want to make this any harder on you." Freddy said, his voice was coming from right outside the kitchen door. He heard the door swing open, and footsteps walk in. "Shadow, are you in here?" female voice called. Shadow didn't dare to move. The door swung open again, and the found of four more feet entered the kitchen. Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy were all in the kitchen. Shadow crouched down, and huddled himself in the corner. He didn't want to be humiliated. The seconds pasted by, as the little rabbit grew more and more scared. After what seemed like a lifetime, he heard the door swing open again, and three pairs of feet walk out. Fear struck again, as the door swung open, and five pairs of feet walked in! He peaked out of his hiding place, to see Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, and even Mangle! The rabbit stood in the corner, scared that they might find him. They all looked in places. After ten seconds, he heard the door swing open. "Few." He said relieved. "Got you!" a female said, as a pair of hands grabbed Shadow. "LET GO OF ME!" the rabbit screamed, kicking the thing that held him. "Ouch!" it was Toy Bonnie. She dropped him, and he ran out of the room, bumping into Toy Chica. Mangle grabbed him. She handed him to Freddy. Bonnie handed Foxy a diaper. "NONONONONO!" the rabbit wailed, kicking and screaming as Freddy carried him to the men's room.

"What happened to you?" Chica asked, as she eyed the shuddering rabbit. "I don't want to talk about it!" he answered. "Did you wet yourself?" the chicken asked curios. "Yes, don't remind me!" he yelled. "It's okay, all you have to do is cry, and they'll take care of it, easy peasy!" Chica said. "Excuse me, I have to summon the care takers." The chicken said, then she started crying. To Shadow's surprise, Toy Bonnie, came in and scooped her up. She stopped crying as she was carried away. An evil smile crept across Shadow's face. "I know a way for payback!" The rabbit said to the Toys. "All we have to do is annoy them." "How?" the bear asked confused. "By constantly going through diapers, begging for food." "Pestering them?" Toy Chica asked. "EXACTLY!" Shadow shouted.


	9. Little White Vixen

That evening, Shadow instructed the babies on what to do. "Chi, you start pestering them. Chica, you beg for food. Teddy, you have to wet yourself-""WHY AM I THE ONE WHO WETS THEMSELVES!?" the bear asked, angry. "Because you are the strongest of all of us." Shadow replied. "I will start crying nonstop." The rabbit said, with an evil grin.

So that night, they put their plan into action. Toy Chica walked up to Bonnie, and started poking her. "Hello Chi, what do you need?" She asked. Chica walked up to her, and asked when dinner was. "In a bit," Bonnie said, picking up Toy Chica. Freddy came in, holding Shadow, who was crying. "I can't seem to calm him down!" Freddy said. "Sorry, I'm kind of busy myself." Bonnie said. "Yar, the wee lass had an accident, and I can't find the diapers!" Foxy said, holding a crying Toy Freddy. Shadow nodded at Chica. Chica then started crying. So did Toy Chica. All four of them were crying loudly. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Bonnie yelled. The crying stopped, and they were all punished. "Man Bonnie, I didn't know you had that much volume in you!" Freddy said surprised. "I know," Bonnie said. "Am I interrupting something?" Toy Bonnie asked, peeping into the room. "No, why do you ask?" Freddy asked. "I can't find Mangle, and with the way things have been, I'm afraid that she might be one of them," she said, pointing at Toy Chica. "Well, let's search." Foxy said. Bonnie went to the kitchen. Freddy went to the stage. Foxy went to the office, and Toy Bonnie stayed with the babies. Chica crawled over to her, and asked to be picked up. Toy Bonnie picked her up.

"Mangle?!" Bonnie shouted, while running down the halls. "Hey! I found her," Freddy shouted, opening the curtain to the cove. Bonnie peered into the dimly lit room. There, the vixen was. Curled up, gumming on her tail in her sleep. She had become little. "Awwww," Bonnie cooed, as she lifted the little ball of fluff into her arms. "She be a cute little wee lass," Foxy said. "Indeed," Freddy said, grabbing a diaper from the pack. "I think you should do this in her sleep," Freddy said handing the diaper to Bonnie. "Good idea," Bonnie agreed. The rabbit carried the baby vixen into the girls' bathroom. In the middle of the process, Mangle woke up. "HEY!" She shouted. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" She jumped from Bonnie's arms, and raced to the door. She banged on it with her fists. Trying to get out. She was so scared and shocked, that she just sat there and sobbed. "Mangle sweetie," Bonnie said, sweetly. "I have to do this. I'm sorry," "Come with me, I'll show you that it's not so bad," the rabbit said, picking her up. She carried Mangle out to the main area. She walked up to Chica, and asked her how bad it was to be in a diaper. "It's not so bad, after you get used to it," Chica replied. "Besides, now that we are like this, we sort of need it." The vixen sighed. "Fine, but don't say anything embarrassing," Mangle snapped.

After Mangle was diapered, she had a baby rattle in her hand. Out of frustration, she banged it against the ground. It made the sound that a normal rattle would make. To Mangle's surprise, she found the noise enjoyable. She continued to shake it. Eventually, she started laughing. She squealed in delight. Just as Foxy was turning the corner. "Awwww," he said, looking at Mangle. "YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" she yelled. "Okay," Foxy said. "I won't tell,"


	10. Mangle Takes A Stand (Kinda)

That night, Bonnie and Foxy were feeding all of them. "Foxy, could you take over for me? Chi's wet," the rabbit said, picking up Toy Chica. "HEY!" Toy Chica yelled. "DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Bonnie carried Toy Chica to the bathroom. To her surprise, she found Toy Bonnie, changing Mangle. Bonnie set Chi down, and began. "I've had it with this!" Mangle said, jumping up, and hitting Toy Bonnie in the face. The vixen ran down the hall, without a diaper. Soon, Chi followed, in the same state. They ran down the east hall. Mangle started to whimper. "What's wrong Mangle?" Chi whispered. "I have to go," the vixen said crossing her legs. "You just went!" Chi exclaimed. "I know," said Mangle. "GOT YA!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. "WAAAAAA!" Mangle shouted as she lost balance in shock. She fell back. To make matters worse, her bladder emptied in shock as well. "CHI AND MANGLE!" Bonnie yelled. Mangle was sobbing, as she was sitting in a puddle. "Mangle, sweetie it's ok," Toy Bonnie cooed, as she picked up the crying vixen. Bonnie picked up Chi, and took her to the ladies room. Toy Bonnie took Mangle over to a sink, and ran some warm water. "NO!" Mangle cried. "I AM NOT TAKING A BATH!" "Sorry Mangle, but you choose to do this not me," Toy Bonnie said, lowering Mangle into the sink. "NO!" Mangle screamed. She splashed the water at Toy Bonnie, and hopped out. "See ya!" she said, after she shook the water off like a dog then ran off. "COME BACK HERE!" Toy Bonnie screamed. Mangle stopped, and stuck her tongue out at the rabbit. "SILLY RABBIT TRICKS ARE FOR KIDS!" She teased. She started running again. She ran down the west hall, and bumped into Foxy. "Mangle, what ye be doing without a diaper?" he asked. Mangle ran, but Foxy caught her. He handed her to Toy Bonnie, who put her back in the sink. She pulled a bottle filled with a weird looking substance. "Sorry Mangle," she said, as she forcefully shoved it in Mangle's mouth. Mangle tried to struggle, but could not. The fluid filled her mouth, and went down her throat. When Toy Bonnie removed the bottle from the vixen's mouth, Mangle gaged. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT F-"Mangle was cut off as she began to feel sleepy. She raised her pointer finger, like she was making a statement, and said. "Time for a nap," then she collapsed in Toy Bonnie's arms.


	11. The Best Of The Babies

The next day, Mangle awoke. Dazed and diapered. Drat, she thought, looking down at her full diaper. Foxy entered the room, and eminently covered his nose. "Argg what be that awful smell?" he asked. When Mangle heard this. She hopped out of the crib she had been placed in, and ran out the door. She bumped into Toy Chica. When the smell met Toy Chica's beak, she covered it. "Mangle, gross!" The chicken said. Mangle burst into tears. "WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS, I HATE BEING A BABY!" Freddy came by, and picked up Mangle. "Sweetie, it's okay, what's wrong" Freddy cringed at the smell coming from the vixen. "Never mind, I know what's wrong," he said, handing her to Toy Bonnie. "Mangle darling, it's okay, you did what you had to do," the rabbit cooed. "I know, but I don't like the feeling of craping myself like an actual kit," Mangle said, sniffling. "What's a kit?" Toy Bonnie asked. Mangle face palmed. "It's a term for a baby fox," she said. "Well isn't that what you are?" Toy Bonnie asked, undoing the tapes on the diaper. "Don't remind me!" Mangle snapped back, crossing her arms. "Someone's cranky," Toy Bonnie teased. "HEY!" "I AM NOT CRANKY!" Mangle yelled through gritted teeth. Toy Bonnie grabbed the baby powder, and accidently squeezed it. Powder flew everywhere. Mangle coughed "WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" She yelled. Toy Bonnie diapered the vixen, and set her down on the ground.

"Please Shadow," Bonnie pleaded. "NO!" The cosmic rabbit hissed. Shadow was wearing a fluffy pink dress, with a sparkly tiara. "Come on Shadow," Bonnie begged, holding a camera. "NO, NO A THOUSAND FREAKING TIMES NO!" Shadow said, banging his hands on the ground. Then, an idea popped in his head. He threw himself on the ground, and cried. He banged his arms and legs on the ground. Bonnie picked him up. She rocked him in her arms. "Shhhh, you're okay," she said. Shadow did not like this at all. So he showed his disliking by scrunching up his face, and squeezing his body. Bonnie looked confused as a creamy smile spread across his face. "Shadow," Bonnie said, holding her nose. "Change me!" Shadow demanded. Bonnie smiled an evil smile. "Fine," she said picking the rabbit up. "Wait, you're a girl!" Shadow said in shock. He pounded his hands and cried. "NONONONNONONO!" she screamed as he was placed on a changing table. He whimpered and covered his crotch. Bonnie brushed the hand away, and undid the diaper tapes. Shadow covered his privets. "Shadow, do you want me to leave you in this diaper?" Bonnie asked. Shadow shook his head in shame. "That's what I thought," Bonnie said, as she wiped the cosmic rabbit's rear. Bonnie grabbed the powder, and sprinkled it on. Then she grabbed a pink diaper. "PINK!" Shadow screeched. Bonnie said nothing, as she diapered the cosmic bunny. Shadow looked at the pink diaper, and whined. Bonnie picked him up, and popped a pacifier in his mouth. Shadow muffled some angry words. Bonnie walked over, and placed him in a crib. "Goodnight," she said sweetly.

Chica frolicked through the candy grass. She gazed over, and saw a chocolate river. She ran over, and drank from it. She climbed onto a gingerbread boat. She grabbed a pretzel fishing rod, and put a gummy worm on the hook. She casted it into the lake. And waited. She pulled up the rod to reveal a Swedish Fish! She grabbed to fish, and took a bite out of it. "Chica!" a voice called. "CHICA!" Chica woke up to Freddy calling her. She had been chewing on her pillow. "Drat, just a dream," she said, pulling the pillow out of her mouth. "Let's go get you fed," Freddy said, picking her up.


	12. Act Your Age

Teddy sat in a playpen with Chi and Mangle. They were back at their pizzeria. Teddy was on his back, batting the mobile that was hanging from the rim of the playpen. He giggled as he reached up and grabbed at the little charms that hung from the mobile strings. The mobile was themed like the restaurant. There were five charms. The first was a purple rabbit. The second was a yellow chicken. The third was a red fox. The fourth was a brown bear. The fifth was in the center, it was a golden bear. Teddy batted at the brown bear, as it spun around in time with the music. The music played the song that Freddy sang if the night guard ran out of power. Chi was playing with a rainbow ring toy. She took all the rings off. She grabbed the green one, and started chewing on it. Mangle was playing with alphabet blocks. She grabbed the M, A, N, G, L, and the E. She stacked them up, in order. Teddy sat up, and saw a weird looking box, with a crank handle. He crawled over to it, and grabbed the handle. He turned it, and to his delight, it played a little song. He cranked it, until the climax of the song. Then the lid popped open! Startled, Teddy jumped back, causing him to fall on Mangle's tower. The tower swayed back and forth. Then it came tumbling down. Blocks toppled everywhere. The N block flew over, and hit Chi right in the face. Chi fell down from the force of the block. She landed on the ring tower, knocking it over, and spilling rings everywhere. Then all three of them started crying. Teddy was crying because the Jack-in-the-box had scared him. Mangle was crying because her tower was ruined. Chi was crying from the pain of the block. Toy Bonnie rushed over to them, and picked them up. "What's wrong guys, what happened?" She asked. "The evil box!" Teddy cried, burying his face into BonBon's shoulder. "My tower!" Mangle cried, pointing to the scattered blocks. "My head hurts!" Chi cried. Toy Bonnie looked at Teddy's diaper. It was wet. "Um, Teddy," she said, pointing at his diaper. Teddy looked down, and realized that he had wet himself in shock. "THE BOX MADE ME DO IT!" He sobbed. Toy Bonnie picked him up, and carried him to the bathroom. After she was done, she came out to see that leaving the other two alone was a bad idea. Mangle was covered in finger paint. She was scribbling on the walls with crayon. Toy Bonnie set Teddy down, and picked Mangle up. Teddy ran into the other room. Toy Bonnie placed Mangle into the playpen. She ran after Teddy, who was climbing up the kitchen counter. He reached for a slice of cake. He grabbed at the plate, and pulled it off the counter. The cake fell, and landed on Teddy's head. Toy Bonnie picked him up, and placed him in the pen with Mangle. "Chi, where are you?" Toy Bonnie called. On the table, was a pizza box. The lid opened, and Chi popped out. She was covered in pizza. Toy Bonnie picked her up, and placed her in the pen. "Now," She told them. "Since you got yourselves dirty, I guess it's bath time!"


	13. Slipping Away

**Sooooooo sorry i didn't update for a while, but here it is!**

**your loyal rabbit. BonnieBunBun**

"NOOOOOO!" Chi shouted, as the tapes on her diaper were undone. "Sorry Chi, but you're filthy," Toy Bonnie said, as she lowered Chi into the tub with Mangle. "How come Teddy doesn't have to take a bath?" Mangle said. "Teddy is a boy, so I'm bathing him after you," Toy Bonnie said, grabbing a wash cloth. Toy Bonnie began to scrub the blue paint off of Mangle's snout. "Don't do that!" Mangle snapped, covering her snout. Toy Bonnie brushed the paw away, and continued to wash the paint off. Toy Bonnie turned to Chi, she wiped pizza off Chi's beak. Mangle hopped out of the tub, and ran. Toy Bonnie grabbed her tail. Mangle whined. Toy Bonnie placed Mangle back in the tub. The vixen splashed water in Toy Bonnie's face. "Mangle!" Toy Bonnie shouted. Mangle smiled evilly. Then she had an idea. She smiled as the water around her turned yellow. "MANGLE!" Chi shouted. Toy Bonnie drained the soiled water, and ran the facet.

Chica sat in a high chair. Freddy fed her a slice of pizza. Foxy was sleeping, and Bonnie was warming a bottle. "Open up, Chica," Freddy said. Chica opened her mouth, and Freddy put the slice in. After lunch, Chica was given the bottle, and set on the ground. She grabbed her plush cupcake, and started chewing on it. Freddy walked in, and sat next to her. Chica climbed up his shoulder, and grabbed his hat. To Freddy's surprise, she started chewing on that. "Hey," Freddy said, smiling. "Don't chew on that." He said, reaching for the hat. "MY HAT!" Chica snapped, pulling the hat away. "Chica, can I please have my hat back?" Freddy asked politely. "NO!" Chica yelled. "MY HAT!" She stood up, and ran, wearing the hat. She tripped over a chair, and fell on her face. "Fweddy!" She cried. Freddy picked up Chica, and carried her to the stage where all the toddler toys were. He set her down. Chica picked up a ring of plastic keys, and started chewing on them. Freddy picked up a rattle. He shook it. Chica giggled, as she reached for the rattle. Freddy handed it to her, and she shook it. She squealed in delight. "Shake-shake!" She said. She shook it again, and it flew out of her hand. "Shake-shake go bye bye," she giggled, as Foxy came over. "Awwww, she be a cute little lassie," he cooed, picking up a puppet. The puppet was a blue bunny with a white face, and big rosy cheeks. "Toy Bonnie!" Chica said. "That's right, Chica," Freddy said. Freddy pulled out another puppet. It was Toy Chica. Chica's expression changed. "NO!" she said, grabbing the puppet. She threw it on the ground, and crossed her arms. "I forgot she doesn't like Chi," Bonnie said, holding a pacifier. She popped in in Chica's mouth. Foxy picked Chica up, and carried her over, to the crib/pile of boxes that was made. "I don't wanna go to bed!" Chica yelled. "Sorry Chica," Foxy said, setting her down. Chica pouted. Foxy kneeled down to Chica's height, and handed her a plush fox, bear, and bunny. Bonnie handed her a plush chicken. Freddy handed her a plush bear with golden fur, and dark eyes. Chica squealed in delight, as she hugged the plush chicken. "Good night Chica," Bonnie said, turning off the light. Chica started crying. "Stowy," she called. "Ok," Bonnie agreed. She grabbed a book, and began. "Its called Mike Shmit's Diary. June 7th I took a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The place was old, and I noticed that the animatronics moved. I wondered what they wanted, and why they were getting closer. Then, the bunny popped at my door. I jumped out of my seat, and slammed the door button. Then, the chicken appeared. I punched the door button. Then 6am finally. June 8th. I came back, and the fox almost got me. I ran out of power, and Freddy almost got me. But I made it to 6. I'll come back tomorrow. June 9th. I came back for the third night, and the bunny almost got me. I heard a deep laugh around 3am. WHAT THE FREAK! THIS GOLDEN BEAR THING APPERED IN MY OFFICE AT 4AM! I check the stage, and Freddy himself was out. 6am. June 10th. The chicken disabled the door at 5am, the bunny got in the room, but I made it, by keeping the camera up. Those robots, they are so freaking stupid! June 11th the fifth night. All of them were out at 2am. The golden bear visited me again. Freddy laughed. The bunny hummed through the halls. The chicken banged pots and pans around in the kitchen. Then I put the camera down, and the bunny grabbed me by the neck, and I blacked out. The end," Bonnie finished reading the blood stained book. Then turned off the light, to leave the sleeping Chica.


	14. Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Milk

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Freddy ran over to Bonnie who was cooking a pizza. "What is it Freddy?" She asked. Freddy reveled that he was holding a little red fox. "FOXY!" Bonnie screamed. The little fox heard its name, and woke up. "What Bonnie?" he asked. "Freddy, has he been diapered?" Bonnie asked. "Yes he has," Freddy said, handing him to Bonnie. Bonnie placed him in a high chair next to Chica. Chica giggled. "Hi Fwoxy, you a baby too huh," she said, giggling at Foxy. Foxy started sobbing. Bonnie picked him up, and hugged him. Meanwhile, Chica was helping herself to the FULL pizza that Bonnie set down on her tray. "Chica, don't eat all of it!" Bonnie scolded. She set Foxy back into the chair, and started to feed them. After that was done, Bonnie took them to meet up with the Toys. Bonnie greeted her sister who was holding Teddy and Chi, Mangle was in a little seat on BonBon's back. Bonnie was holding Chica and Foxy. Chica smiled and continued to chew a letter block. "Hello Bonnie," BonBon greeted. Bonnie let her in, and set Foxy and Chica down. Foxy crossed his arms and frowned. "Aww, someone's cranky," BonBon said, rubbing Foxy's head. Foxy grabbed the letter block from Chica, and threw it at BonBon. It missed, and hit Teddy instead. Resulting in both Chica and Teddy to cry. "Foxy!" Bonnie said to the fox, picking Chica up to calm her down. BonBon set Chi and Mangle down, and hugged Teddy. He stopped crying and was set down. Bonnie talked to BonBon. "What is going to happen to us, it's only us and Freddy!" Bonnie said. "I don't know, hopefully, we're not next," BonBon said. The talking stopped when both rabbit heard Chi's voice. "Bonbon, teddy peed himself!" She announced for the whole pizzeria to hear. "HEY! Don't say it out loud!" Teddy yelled. BonBon picked him up, and carried him off to the girls' room. "Bonnie lass," Foxy said, with his legs crossed. "Yes Foxy," she said, kneeling down to him. "I have ta use the little pirate's room," he said. Bonnie shook her head. "Sorry Foxy, but why do you think you're wearing a diaper?" Bonnie asked him. "Bonnie lass please, can't ye let it slide?" he pleaded. "I'm sorry, but you're a little too little," Bonnie said. Foxy just stared. Why was Bonnie doing this?! "BONNIE LASS PLEASE!" Foxy started crying, like an actual baby. Bonnie just gave him an, I'm sorry look, and walked away. Foxy then hid in the cove, and let it all out. Freddy peered in the curtain, and saw Foxy. "Oh Foxy there you are, I was looking for you and- oh it seems your wet." Freddy climbed in the cove, and walked slowly towards Foxy. Foxy whimpered like a puppy, and dashed out of the cove. "F*** you Freddy!" he called, as he ran down the west hall. He hid in the supply closet. Then he almost peed himself again when he heard a voice from behind him. It was female. "Foxy, is that you?" The voice asked in the pitch black. "Hold on," it said. Foxy heard a switch being turned on, and he jumped as he looked behind him. A pair of yellowish eyes where glowing. They were fixed on him. The eyes had maroon pupils. Then Foxy remembered who liked to go in the supply closet. "B-bonnie l-lass, is that y-you?" He asked shakily. The voice called again. "Yes it's me," it called. Foxy yelped as a pair of hands grabbed him. "Let's get you changed," Bonnie said. She opened the door. Foxy was blinded by the light, as he was taken to the girls' room.


	15. Fazbear Fright

"Ok, everybody place your bets," Springtrap said, placing a twenty dollar bill down on the table. All the phantom gang were playing poker. "Ok, three two one, show!" They all showed their cards. "Shoot!" Phantom Foxy also known as PFP shouted. He banged a fist on the table, causing Phantom Chica (PC) to drop her cards. As she picked them up, Phantom Freddy (PF) scooped up a pile of chips and money from the center of the table. "Hey PC," Springtrap called. "How are the Fazbabies?" Springtrap sneered. "Well, Chica is starting to act like a baby, and Foxy is swearing a lot," PC said. "Oh this is rich!" Springtrap laughed, and fell off his chair. The phantoms chuckled. "Foxy? That peewee pirate? A baby?!" PFP said. He then doubled over with laughter. "Ok everybody place down any more bets," Springtrap called again. "Ok, maybe we should baby Freddy!" PF said, laughing. "No Goldie!" shouted PC. They all started yelling names at the same time. "SHUT UP!" Springtrap called. The room went silent. "We're gonna have too many babies. Maybe we should adult one of em first," Springtrap said, lighting a cigar. "In the meantime, let the Gold One decide who we should baby next," Springtrap pointed over to an empty bear suit with golden fur. "GOLDIE! WAKE UP AND GET YOUR GOLDEN A** OVER HERE!" Springtrap yelled. "SHUT UP SPRINGF***!" Goldie called. "USE THE F***ING WHEEL!" Springtrap stood up, and walked over to a wheel. I had all the names of the FNAF gang on it. He spun it. It went round and round. And it stopped on a picture of a chicken with rosy cheeks. "We shall adult Chi!" Springtrap announced. He spun the wheel again. And it landed on a purple rabbit. "Bonnie is the new baby!" He called. The other roared with laughter. Springtrap grabbed a syringe, and handed it to Goldie. "Inject Chi with this," he said. She won't remember a thing. Goldie teleported away. He grabbed another syringe, and walked out the door. "I've got to see Bonnie," he said.


	16. Bonnie's Foul Mouth

Chi awoke with a start. She got to her feet, and nearly fainted. She had grown back to size. BonBon came in and smiled. Chi was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a diaper. If her cheeks were pink before, they went dark red. "Yeah, I'll go and change," she said, embarrassed. After she changed back into her normal pants, she went and picked Teddy up. "Chi! You're a grown up again!" Teddy said. "That makes you look like a teddy bear," Chi squealed, and bopped Teddy's nose, it squeaked. Teddy batted her hand away. "Don't do that!" Chi set Teddy down, and picked up Mangle. "PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER SIZED DUCK!" Mangle yelled. "Aww, you're so cute when you're angry," Chi said. Mangle started crying. Chi put her down, and she crawled away. Balloon Boy came in, and walked up to Chi. "Hello Mrs. Chi," he said with cheer.

Bonnie awoke to the sight of Freddy. "Freddy, get me an Aspirin, my head hurts," she moaned. "Oh, good morning sweetie!" Chi was here. Bonnie went to get up, and fell to the ground. She tried to stand, but she kept falling back down. "Can someone help me up?" she asked. Freddy came over, and picked her up. Then Bonnie realized what happened. The falling, and Freddy being able to pick her up with ease. Her eyes filled with tears, and she started sobbing. "Bonnie, no don't cry," Freddy said. "We should gather up the girls and go," Chi said, picking Chica up. Freddy handed Bonnie to Chi, and Chi walked out. "Where are we going Chi?" Chica asked. "Back to the other pizzeria. BonBon and I are caring for the female babies," Chi said. When they arrived, Bonnie saw Mangle. But no Teddy. BonBon greeted them, and took Bonnie. "Now Bonnie, I want to make this easy, I know that you won't like it, but I have no choice," Bonnie's eyes got wide, and she squirmed. "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PUT ONE OF THOSE ON ME MOTHER F***ER!" "Bonnie have to," BonBon said, ignoring Bonnie's foul mouth. "OH HELL NO! YOU F***ERS CAN DIAPER ANYONE BUT ME! I F***ING RECAMEND THAT YOU DON'T COME CLOSER!" Bonnie kept on swearing as she was being walked to the restroom. BonBon set her down on the table, and grabbed a diaper. "F*** YOU TOY B*TCH!" Bonnie said, flipping BonBon off with both hands. BonBon tried to powder her, but Bonnie bit her. "F*** YOU!" Eventually, BonBon succeeded.


	17. Best Of Bonnie

The rest of the afternoon was swearing. The others would try to talk to her, but with a flip of her middle finger, she would only respond F*** YOU. "Bonnie please play nice," Chi begged. "SHUT THE F*** UP YOU SLUT!" Bonnie yelled. Chi's eyes filled with tears. "It's not my fault they made me look like a prostitute," and she ran off crying. BonBon came in, and scolded Bonnie. "Bonnie! That was not nice! Say you're sorry!" Bonnie crossed her arms, and flipped her twin off. "In your dreams mother f***er," Bonnie replied. "Bonnie, say you are sorry NOW!" BonBon said, gritting her teeth, causing her S's to whistle. "Or what? You're gonna take my binky away?" Bonnie teased, flipping BonBon off once more. "No, I'm gonna tickle you," she replied. "What is that gonna accomplish?" Bonnie asked in a piss off sort of tone. "You'll see," BonBon grabbed Bonnie, and tickled her stomach. "S-STOP IT B-B*TCH! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PISS MYSELF!" Bonnie said, trying to bite BonBon's hands. "But Bonnie darling, that's the whole point," BonBon responded. Bonnie looked at her in shock. "You wouldn't!" She said. Then BonBon reached for Bonnie's stomach. "You would!" Bonnie peeped in a small voice. Then BonBon tickled her again. Bonnie felt the dampness spread across her bottom. With one exception. Bonnie knocked BonBon in the face with her fist, knocking her top rabbit tooth out. BonBon fell onto a pile of baby blocks. Causing them to scatter. The blocks flew up, and three Z blocks landed right by BonBon's head. She was out cold. Chi came back in the room, and saw Bonnie. "Bonnie Anne Fazbear!" She yelled. "SHUT IT B*TCH! DON'T CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!" Bonnie yelled back. "Okay, okay. Now, let's get you changed," Chi said, walking to Bonnie. Bonnie ran. She flipped Chi off, and said, "SUCK ON IT B*ITCH!" "YOU MIGHT AS WELL WADDLE YOUR LITTLE CHICKEN A** BACK TO THE STRIP CLUB, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CATCH ME!" Chi ran after Bonnie. But Bonnie was too fast. Then Chi thought. It takes a rabbit to catch a rabbit. She kicked BonBon awake. "Go catch her!" Chi ordered. BonBon sprang to her feet. Bonnie grabbed some Legos, and made a sword. "You want me? Then come and get me!" BonBon grabbed a plastic sword. The battle commenced. Bonnie jumped up, and over BonBon, doing a flip in midair. She landed behind BonBon, and hit her sword out of her hand. Bonnie grabbed the sword, and crossed the two. Then, she saw a plastic light saber. She tossed it up, and caught it in her ears. Her ears were like an extra pair of arms. She twisted her ears, and the light saber spun. She jumped up, and struck BonBon with all three swords at once. BonBon was out once more. Then a pair of hands grabbed Bonnie, and she winced. Chi carried her to the bathroom.


	18. Another Bonnie Chapter

"Avast ye rabbit!" Foxy cried, pointing at Shadow who was playing pirate with him. "Ye either give me yer gold, or ye walk the plank!" Foxy called, battling Shadow with a cardboard sword. "I will never give up my treasure!" Shadow said, blocking a strike from Foxy. "Guys!" Freddy called. "I've got dinner," he said, picking them both up. He carried them to the kitchen where Teddy was waiting. He sat them each in a high chair and he set a plate of pizza in front of each of them. "Eat up!" he said with a smile. Teddy grabbed the piece, and lifted it slightly, only to have his strength lose against the slice and fall onto his lap. "Shoot!" he said, trying to pluck the slice out of his lap. "Ye be a weak one," Foxy stated. "This is how it's done." He picked up his slice, and held it up. He was about to take a bite when he dropped it on his lap. "Barnacles!" He shouted, and he slammed his fists against the table.

Back at the girls' pizzeria, it was currently play time. Chi was playing with Mangle, Bonnie was sitting in the corner pouting with the occasional toss of a baby block. "Bonnie?" BonBon was walking to the kitchen when she saw Bonnie. "What's wrong darling? Why are you not playing with the others?" "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY YOU B*TCH!" Bonnie shouted. "YOU DIAPER ME! YOU TICKLE ME TILL I PISS MYSELF! YOU CHANGE ME! AND YOU BABY ME AGAINST MY WILL! I JUST WANT TO…to…," Bonnie just curled up and sobbed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A BABY! I WOULD RATHER DIE!" "Oh come on darling," BonBon said. "It's not that ba-," "YES IT IS! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO CURL UP IN A LITTLE BALL AND DROWN IN MY TEARS!" Bonnie said, giving another howl. "Come on Bonnie. I know! Let's play a game!" BonBon said. "Now before you start swearing again, let me explain," the blue bunny said, as she picked up a block and set it down. "We will build a tower, then you could smash it down! You know, letting off some steam," "Ok," Bonnie said, grabbing the blocks. BonBon built the tower, and then Bonnie grabbed a few blocks, and spelled F-*-C-K L-I-F-E on top of the tower. "Oh nonono darling, we don't spell naughty words," BonBon scolded. At this, Bonnie's anger returned. Rage boiled inside her soul. She lashed out at the blue rabbit. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD!" She kicked the tower using anger as power. Blocks scattered everywhere. Bonnie stood there like a buff man, arms at angle at her sides. She was panting with a glare at her face. BonBon stood there, mouth wide open, and eyes wide. "I think it's time for another game," she said, picking the blocks up. "Fine, I play your stupid games," Bonnie said crossing her arms. "I know, let's play dress up!" BonBon said, popping a pacifier in Bonnie's mouth. She pick Bonnie up, and carried her to the bathroom. She set Bonnie down, and grabbed a brief case. She set it down. Bonnie noticed it had a lock on it. The lock had letters instead of numbers. Bonnie watched as BonBon started turning the lock. She turned to the left and stopped at the letter T. Then to the letter O. Bonnie watched as BonBon kept going. Y, B, O, N, N, I, E, X, T, O, Y, F, R, E, D, D, Y. Bonnie thought for a moment and the burst out laughing. "OMG, you actually like that f*ggot?!" "SHUT UP!" Now it was BonBon's turn to get upset. Bonnie's laughter was stopped when BonBon opened the case. It was filled with make up! Bonnie tried to run, but BonBon grabbed her arm. "Hmmm, maybe we should move to a spot where you won't escape," she said, as she picked Bonnie back up. She walked to the kitchen, set Bonnie in a high chair, and snapped the tray in place. "Ok, let's start," she said, as she reopened the case. Bonnie started crying. "Oh come on darling, if you start crying, it will only take longer," BonBon said, as she wiped Bonnie's face with a rag. Bonnie didn't say anything, she just sobbed. She sat there, in a high chair, flailing her arms and legs, and sobbing like an actual toddler throwing a temper tantrum. BonBon looked at the sobbing rabbit, and decided that she had had enough. She closed up the case, and unsnapped the tray. She picked up the crying rabbit, and walked over to the show stage and sat cradling Bonnie. Bonnie didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she was being humiliated. She didn't care if she was being rocked by her arch rival. She didn't care if she was acting like a baby. At this point she didn't really care about anything at this point. She just sobbed in BonBon's arms, crying out every last piece of dignity she had left. After about ten minutes, the crying died down.


	19. Baby Springtrap

"Ok, place your bets," Springtrap said, placing a twenty on the table. "Ok, everybody good?" he asked. "Ok," he said, drawing a card. "Show!" they all showed their cards.

"Darn!" PF said. "Ok, I gotta go to the lab," Springtrap said. "To make more of that baby mix thing." He got up, and went to the office. He opened a trap door, and went down.

When he turned on the light, the room lit up. It was filled with scissors, needles, and other sharp tools. Beakers, test tubes, flasks, you name it. He walked over to a table. A

pair of goggles, and a lab coat were hanging on the wall. He grabbed the lab coat and put it on. Then the goggles. He grabbed a case from under the table. Setting it on the

table, he opened it. He grabbed a beaker, and a rack of test tubes filled with different colored liquids. He slipped on a pair of gloves, and set the case aside. He grabbed a

candle, and lit it. He set the beaker right above it, and got to work. He grabbed a test tube filled with a blue substance. He dumped the liquid in the beaker, and grabbed

another tube. This one had purple liquid, and he dumped it in. a puff of smoke, and the mix turned orange. Springtrap smiled, as he ran to a shelf, and grabbed a jar labeled

"Night shade" taking a piece of plant out of the jar, he grabbed a tube filled with a black goo. After he dumped the night shade in, he held the tube away from his face. Looking

away, he uncorked it. The tube released a puff of black smoke, and the smell of rotting flesh. He grabbed his other arm, and twisted it. The rabbit yelped as he heard the

sickening crack of the bone. Then the blood came. He held the tube to the blood, and it filled. He place it back on the shelf. He grabbed a bottle of pink powder labeled baby

powder. He grabbed a pinch and dropped it in the mix. The mix now shined a bright red. He grabbed a clock off another shelf, along with a hammer. He set the clock on a

separate table, and wound the key backwards. The key refused at first, because it wasn't meant to go backwards, but after a few snaps and cracks, the hands of the clock began

to reverse. After turning it a hundred times, Springtrap grabbed the hammer. He lifted it above the clock, and he began to smash it to bits. He rummaged through the pieces,

and found the only piece still in one piece. A gear. He dropped the gear into the red mix, and he quickly ducked under the table. A loud pop was heard, and an empty test tube

fell and broke. He peeked over to see that the mix was now a glowing yellow. He blew out the candle, and grabbed a syringe. He dipped the needle into the bubbling brew, and

sucked up a quarter of it. As he was walking over to put his coat and goggles away, he stepped on a shard of glass from the tube. He fell over, and felt a sharp pain in his right

arm. He pulled the glass out of his foot. Then he looked at his arm to see why he felt pain. His eyes widened as he saw what had caused the pain. An empty syringe stuck in his

arm.

**Ahhh, it seems this story has come farther than I expected, I will be taking a 3 week break from writing anything. This will be Chickadee's first rest, or****intermission. In this, I would like to take the time to say anything that I would like.**

**JeanGene B: thanks for catching that error in Fazbear University.**

**Kudleyfan93: Thanks for inspiring me to write Chickadee. I have always looked up to you in the past. I still sort of do. I still don't understand why you blocked me! ;(**

**Thank you for all of your dares in Truth Or Bear.**

**Thanks for all the support and help throughout this story! I will be back soon!**


	20. Welcome To The Baby Club

**please read the bold at the end of this**

Bonnie sat in a high chair in the kitchen of the toy's pizzeria. Arms crossed, and tears in her eyes. BonBon was there, trying to feed her. "Come on Darling, please be good," BonBon

pleaded, as she tried to force the spoon between Bonnie's lips. Bonnie on the other hand, had had enough. There was no use for words anymore. If BonBon wanted her to be a

baby, then this is what she was going to get. "You better open up the doors darling, or the power is going to go out," BonBon said, as she tried again. Bonnie smacked the

spoon back, and it flew right on BonBon's face. Bonnie looked at the apple sauce covered rabbit, and laughed. "Well, I guess we're done for today," BonBon said, as she wiped

the food off her face. She unsnapped the high chair, and set Bonnie down. Then she popped a bottle in Bonnie's mouth. "If you're not going to eat like a good girl, you're

going to eat like a baby," she said. Bonnie spat the bottle out and crawled over to Mangle. "I'm sick of this," Mangle said, chewing on a block.

Back at Fazbear Fright, things were not going as planned. Springtrap awoke to Goldie, and the rest. "Well, good morning sleepy head," PC said, picking him up. "Who are you?"

he asked. "You don't remember?" Goldie asked. Springtrap looked around. "What happened last night?" he asked. "Can you tell BB to get me a beer," he asked. "No Springy,"

Goldie answered. "Why?" Springtrap asked. Goldie sighed, and held a mirror up to Springtrap. As the little rabbit looked at his reflection in horror. His eyes watered, his

breathing got heavy, and then he took a deep breath. "I'm fine," he said, as his breathing returned to normal. "Ok, let's get you diapered and over to fazbear's," Goldie said, as

he picked up Springtrap. Right as he picked him up, Springtrap's bladder betrayed him. He looked down at the puddle forming below. "HE PEED ON ME!" Goldie cried as he set

Springtrap down. "Ok, come on Springy, let's get you into a diaper before that happens again," PF said.

"Come on Foxy, please cooperate," Freddy begged, as he tried to undo the tapes on the pirate's diaper. "PIRATES DON'T WEAR DIAPERS, AND THEY DON'T HAVE THEM

CHANGED BY THERE FRIENDS!" Foxy shouted. "Foxy, you're gonna get a rash," Freddy said, pinning Foxy down. After he changed the pirate, he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," he called. He opened the door to see Goldie. "Hello there brother, good to see you," he said, inviting him in. "Oh, and hello to you too Springtrap," Freddy said,

walking over to him. "Go away!" Springtrap shouted. "Now Springy, be nice to uncle Freddy," Goldie said, setting Springtrap down. "I hate you both," Springtrap muttered.

**Hooray! 20 chapter! and to celebrate, i am holding a competition! who can create the best story cover/image for Chickadee. the winner will get to help out **

**with the next chapter, and even get announced by there favorite character in that chapter. **

**the rule are simple.**

**no copying images**

**you have to make them your selves**

**find a way to PM the image to me**

**tell me who you want to be announced by if you win**

**i will PM all of the people the winner.**

**If you get the winning PM, then give me any ideas you have for chapter 21!**

**Guests can not participate im sorry, Guests are unable to PM.**

**Only participate if you are willing to accept the rules.**

**i will not make the next chapter until i have a winner.**


	21. Announcements

**Hello my friends!**

**BonnieBunBun here, and i am here to make some announcements. **

**First and foremost.**

**The contest has come to an end. GoldieTheFazbear ad I have joined forces and made an image cover for Chickadee! i recommend checking it out its awesome. i drew Chica and Freddy, and Goldie drew Foxy and Bonnie. **

**Second.**

**I am hosting a new contest. You the reader can think of ideas for the next chapter. Please post your ideas in the comments section (I sound like a YouTuber)**

**in this chapter. Lots will enter, only one will win. **

**rules:**

**.nothing violence **

**.no "Deep romance" if you know what i mean.**

**.no turning the current adults into babies, and no turning any of the current babies into adults.**

**.Babies cannot swear(except Bonnie)**

**.NO OCs!**

**.no references from other games/movies/tv shows/etc**

**.no copying from other stories**


End file.
